The Only Thing That Keeps Me Alive Is Your Love
by StoryGirl02
Summary: Sevans. Perhaps they wanted him to be alone, to reflect on what he had done and to feel remorse of his sins. So. This was death. This was hell. This was what they had felt he deserved. COMPLETE.


The Only Thing That Keeps Me Alive Is Your Love

_**The Only Thing That Keeps Me Alive Is Your Love.**_

He was dead. That was the first thought that popped into his mind, a thought that screeched to a halt, making him forget about the mind-numbing pain in his chest and the fact that his wand wasn't in his grasp. He was dead.

Slowly, very slowly, he remembered what exactly had happened to him. _Voldemort…_ Voldemort had killed him, after years of torture and false dedication, his first master had struck him down, ultimately causing his death, all over the fact that he believed that he, Severus Snape, was the Elder Wand's master. He had been killed for a stick. A bubble of forced laughter crept out of his cracked lips, and, grimacing, he shot a look around his surroundings. So. This was death. This was hell. This was what they had felt he deserved.

Scowling, he reached up to brush a lock of greasy, black hair out of his eyes. A finger reached slightly on his pulse, and he waited for a few seconds, praying silently that there would be a beat, a beat to tell him he was alive, he could see the Dark Lord's defeat, his death. There wasn't. Cursing, he dropped his finger, his other hand grasping at the material of his robes. So he really was dead. This wasn't a dream, or a revelation of some sort. He really was dead.

A finger crept down to his left arm, and quietly, he raised his robe to uncover the Dark Mark; the green serpent bright even though there was no light in the cave. The finger pressed down on the centre of the Mark and Severus turned away, expecting the bolt of harsh pain that came every time Voldemort was called, to streak through him.

In the small cave, Severus waited for the figure to appear, dark eyes clamped shut. _1…2…3…_ He took a deep breath and hurriedly opened his eyes to peer into the darkness of the cave. Surely Voldemort would have appeared by now. Unless… unless he wasn't dead? Perhaps Potter had not won, and the Dark Lord ruled again? Perhaps Potter was dead?

So, he waited silently, for Potter to appear in the cave; glasses askew, as his green eyes looked around, before he admitted his defeat. Nobody came, even after, hours, he supposed of waiting. Perhaps they wanted him to be alone, to reflect on what he had done and to feel remorse of his sins. A scowl settled on his lips, as he pressed them together, dropping his robes over his exposed forearm.

"Well, for you information, I already do," He muttered darkly to the cave's wall in front of him. Pulling his robes together tighter, he shuffled back on the cold ground until he hit a wall, and stopped, resting his aching head against it. A hand rested over his wound, which had stopped bleeding after five minutes of begin in the cave.

"Well, that's good to know," chirped a voice from beside him, or so it seemed. Eyes wide, Severus stopped his thoughts and back away slowly from the voice, a hand fumbling in his pocket for his wand before realizing he didn't have it, it was lost.

"There is no need for that," said the voice softly as its feet padded towards him.

"Who are you?" He mumbled out before blinking, as soft hand clamping around his left arm. He tried to yank it away, but the voice only laughed, a sweet sound that filled him with happy, joyous memories. Lily. Was this really Lily? Or where they trying to tease him, to give him a taste of what it could have been like, if he hadn't called her a Mudblood that fateful day.

"Lily?" He whispered into the blackness, his grasp slipping from his robes. The hand on his arm loosened, and in a second, the voice leant forwards and rested another soft hand on the side of his face.

"How are you Sev?" Lily asked softly, answering his question with one of her own. She smiled at him in the darkness, her red hair framing her face. He smiled tearfully at her, a tear making a wet tail down his pale cheek.

"You're crying," She whispered into his ear, a finger brushing the wet tear away.

He smiled again at her. "Well, I've missed you, Lily. I'm glad I'm crying. I think I need to. You're here with me again."

"Yes."

Lily un-folded her legs from beneath her and slumped towards the side, her hand still caressing Severus's cheek. She rested her head on his chest, her red hair spilling over his robes. He smiled down at her, his hand searching out his. They sat there together in silence, hands entwined until Severus spoke again, his voice no more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry Lily; for everything I did to you," He began softly, before gazing down at her, her green eyes staring into his own dark ones.

"I know, Sevvie, I know. But I didn't realize it at the time, I was so angry. I wanted to seek you out, I really did, but I was afraid. What if you did like me anymore? What if I was all but forgotten to you?"

"I'd never forget someone as beautiful and kind as you, Lily," He promised softly, his thumb tracing circles on her hand.

She blushed, pale cheeks turning red in the darkness. He rested a cool hand on her heated cheek, sighing as she laid her head down on his chest once more.

"I love you," He whispered softly into her ear, dark hair falling into his eyes. He heard her soft breathing stop against his chest and felt her hand slip from his grasp.

Lily sat up, pushing red hair away from her face before she blinked, closing her green eyes for a second. A hand entwined itself around the yellow material of her dress as she sighed, turning her head and opening her eyes once more to peer into the darkness. A finger came up to brush a wet tear from her cheeks before she leant forward again, resting against his robed chest.

Her head turned on his chest to face the cave wall. A hand rested against his heart. "I've always longed to hear those words from you," She whispered against his chest, tears wetting his robes. "I love you, Severus Snape," She whispered softly to him, green eyes filled with tears as she lifted her head to gaze at him. He smiled and clutched her tighter to him, pressing a kiss into her red hair.

"Lily," He whispered softly into her hair, a smile playing against his lips.

"Severus," She whispered back, pressing her lips into his clothed chest.

He smiled once more, holding her tight in the darkness. Lily's red hair pressed against his chest, and hand entwined with his own in the cave, Severus was at peace. This was death. This was what he deserved. This was his right.

_--_

_Review?_


End file.
